enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
16 Paths
16 Initiatory Paths There is a system of sixteen initiatory paths sorted by the subelements. Runar has received the above tablet relating to these. It is divided into 16 4x4 subquarters plus a central cross. The upper left quarter goes with the Air paths, upper right Fire, lower right Water, and lower left Earth. In each quarter, the upper left subquarter goes with Air, upper right Fire, lower right Earth, and lower left Water. I should note here that it would be a bad idea to try pair these with subquarters or calls, as the GD did with the elements, since each path may intersect with all tablets and calls. The Earth paths are for people desiring to stay on Earth for a significant number of additional incarnations. The others are more flexible. 12 names giving the edges of a cube can be found in the arms of the central cross and in X's in the corners of the tablet: There is a version of the assignment of the Hebrew letters to the directions that is specific to use with this cube, a rearrangement of the versions in Sepher Yetzirah. The mother letters are reflected in the letters IHV, Aleph in Iod, Mem in Heh, and Shin in Vav, whose permutations are assigned to the sides of the cube: Down: IHV, Up: HVY, South: VYH, North: YVH, East: VHY, West: HYV The double letters are assigned to the sides and the Holy Palace in the center: Down: Beth, Up: Gimel, South: Resh, North: Peh, Center: Kaph, West: Tav, East: Dalet The Holy Palace is associated with Keter in Malkhut, and Kaph's path number 21 is the gematria of AHIH, the god-name of Keter, Kaph is the first letter of Keter, its shape indicates a vessel receptive to the higher, it is assigned to the Sun (according to the system I believe best), and Sepher Yetzirah refers to the Holy Palace being exactly in the center, Kaph being the central double letter as well as in the middle of the alphabet, so I believe this assignment of Kaph to the center has general validity. The single letters are assigned to the edges of the cube: The two names in the center of the cross, KROPIN being male and ARPQA female, circle clockwise opposite each other inside the cube. The subelement is called inside the circle they define. Some of the paths involve either extraterrestrial influences or the influence of the Earth's Worldspirit. The two cube function of the MAPM can be used with these, the base cube fitting with the 16 paths cube and the other projected to the source to be contacted. Those involving the Earth can be combined with the various CAOSGO material. Those involving our solar system can be combined with the QVYD material. More particularly, six of the QVYD tablets can be placed as the sides of the cube in one of the following ways: E: Transpluto, W: Pluto, S: Uranus, N: Neptune, U: Jupiter, D: Saturn E: Sun, W: Mercury, U: Venus, D: Earth, S: Mars, N: asteroid belt Whichever group one uses binds the processing of those planets into what's going on in the cube. The initiatory nature of the paths makes it natural to combine them with the initiatory sequence of the Tree of Life, things which can be fitted together with the energy coming from the Worldspirit. Earth Section: In each of the Earth subquarters, the four horizontal and four vertical names give the bottom and top corners of a cube, the first of each group of four names fitting with ODTV, the second VIET, the third OSLO, and the fourth NAGU. There is an additional Guardian name in charge of the cube. Earth of Earth: Guardian: PANEMSONOISNNIAS, Corners: PNSI, ANSO, NIAN, EMSO, PANE, NNIM, SSAS, IONO Reflecting the Worldspirit's influence among people Water of Earth: Guardian: AEKOTJIAESVAROVS, Corners: SOKA, VETI, VAAJ, SORI, SVVS, OEAO, KTAR, AIJI Reflecting the combined influences of the Worldspirit and outside forces among all life. Spirits which have incarnated as fish at some point may be particularly suited to this path. Air of Earth: Guardian: FABGIROOHIMSAIUS, Corners: ORIS, OFGU, HABI, IMSA, OOHI, RFAM, IGBS, SUIA Reflecting the influence of the Sun among plants and animals. The Sun has a sigil in relation to the air of earth path which consists of a solid white 12-pointed star with 60 degree angles at the corners and a spiral running clockwise from below the bottom corner of the star 390 degrees in to the corner to the left of bottom. The 12 points refer to the 12 zones of the solar system. The spiral refers to the creative process of the solar system. There is a ring of letters that can be placed around the sigil. The sigil is on the ground with the top in the east and the magician sits in the center, somewhat like the way the Shemhamphorash triples are used in ecstatic Kabbalah. This allows the magician to enter into the energy associated with the system. This may be associated with Netzach, whereas the spirits described below may be associated with Hod. The letter circle is (clockwise from east): I A E U R C T N O P D L There are spirits which correspond to the zones (running Sun to transpluto): RATILE RALTM ARLTI ARLI IARTA IALTR ARITL ARILD OALRI OAILR IOARL IOARLT The spirits are responsible for enabling people and others to become agents of the Sun on Earth. The first four begin the process, the next four bring the new agents into balance, and the last four empower and employ them. RATILE can be read movement as source of judgement enabling primary agents of the will (of the Sun). RALTM can be read movement as source of primary agents whose judgement is made known. ARLTI can be read time moves the primary agents to judging energy. ARLI can be read time moves the primary agents' energy. IARTA can be read energy source of movement balanced anew. IALTR can be read energy source of the primary agents' balanced movement. ARITL can be read beginning of movement enabling balancing of the primary agents. ARILD can be read beginning of movement energizing the primary agents' potential. OALRI can be read being the source of the primary agents' moving energy. OAILR can be read being the source of energy for the primary agents' movement. IOARL can be read energized being begins moving the primary agents. IOARLT can be read energized being begins moving the primary agents' judgement. Fire of Earth: Guardian: NNOTOLPRAUODFEJU, Corners: NOLP, NTOR, OFDA, JEDU, NNOJ, OTFE, LODO, PRAU Reflecting the influence of major outside forces. See own page for more. Water Section: Earth of Water: Preparing the Earth to find a correct way of reentering active membership of the solar system Earth of Water has three names: OMTE relating to the Earth, TIMEEMOTMEIS to the Sun, and TIMEEMOTMEISOMTE to the Earth's place in the solar system Water of Water: Discovering the nature of the planets and reintroducing their influence here Water of Water has two names: KOASOSILTRADLKOP relating to energies moving away from the Sun and OKLPTLISOSAOKDAR to energies moving toward the Sun. Air of Water: Seeing how the Sun governs the solar system, suitable to those who have ruled in whatever sense. Air of Water has four names: AEJDAQLEUNNPNSIT relating to energy going from Sun to Earth, ISNT processing on Earth, NSITNPAEJDAQLEUN Earth receiving energy from the Sun, and LQADJEAPNNUE Sun's processing as received on Earth. Fire of Water: Solar system as responsive to powers beyond. Fire of Water has four names: AJOL relates to Earth, LEUA to the Sun, POET to a star that connects this local part to the central galaxy, IIRP to the center of the galaxy. There are sigils for these which each consist of a U shape with a line running from the center of the U to the center of its open side and a dot at one end of the line. The Earth's sigil has the open side on the bottom and the dot in the center of the open side, indicating receptivity. The Sun's sigil has the open side on the right and the dot in the center, indicating projectivity. GSC2 N012100015307's sigil has the open side on the top and the dot in the center of the open side, indicating receptivity. The center of the galaxy's sigil has the open side on the left and the dot in the center, indicating projectivity. Air Section: Earth of Air: Implementation of energy patterns Earth of Air features a square whose sides are given by the names NAST, TIPL, LUMO, OANN, and corners by AAN, ANM, UTP, ISS. Inside TODF and TFDO are responsible for processes of creation and destruction. Water of Air: Mediation and coordination of the various sources of creativity Water of Air has a ruler AOAU and sixteen names connecting to the sixteen paths, as follows with the same positioning as in the tablet: RTOH OTRH LIAT LTAI RHOT OHRT AILT ATLI UQTI UITQ ARSE SRAE TQUI TIUQ AESR SEAR Air of Air: Pure creativity adopting specific roles as needed Air of Air has two names, AAAL in the center and LIBATOASPTMS relating to the process of integrating outward. Fire of Air: Understanding deep aspects of patterns emerging locally. Fire of Air has four names: SNIKNROIJETVIODO, KNROIJETVSNIODOI, OIJETVSNIKNRDOIO, ETVSNIKNROIJOIOD Fire section: Earth of Fire: Learning the basic nature of the universe, material and subtle. Earth of Fire has five names: RGLT, KLIE, NDOR, SOLU, and their leader ODLIERULOSNKRGLT Water of Fire: Seeing the continual evolution of the universe Water of Fire has 12 names: OEERETIAAAUG relating to the Worldspirit of the Earth, OGUAAAITEREE to the Sun which fits with the Third ray, REEOGUAAAITE to the system which fits with the First ray, Lalande 21185 in Ursa Major, RETIAAAUGOEE the Second, Sirius A+B in Canis Major, ITEREEOGUAAA the Fourth, Ross 248 in Andromeda, IAAAUGOEERET the Fifth, Alpha Centauria A+B in Centaurus, AUGOEERETIAA the Sixth, Wolf 359 in Leo (flare star), AAAITEREEOGU the Seventh, UV Ceti A+B in Cetus (also called Luyten 726-8) (flare star), MDLI this group of seven star systems, LIMD the galaxy, ILDM our part of the universe, DMIL the universe There are sigils fitting with the names: OEERETIAAUG: Earth's sigil is a circle with a vertical line and a horizontal line about a quarter of the way from the left and bottom, a line running up-right from the intersection of these to the upper right point of the circle, and a short line perpindicular to this one. In the sigils, left and right relate to the the seven systems and other systems, up and down to broader patterns of the galaxy and more specific implementations. The lines of the sigil relate to energies coming in and converging into the seven systems, with the circle representing the Earth's containing a part of this. OGUAAAITEREE: The Sun's sigil consists of lines on the left and bottom with a semicircle running down from the top left and top middle points and a line running down from top middle to middle. The semicircle represents the seperation of energies into those going into the seven systems and those not, with the first two lines representing the former and the middle line the latter. REEOGUAAAITE: Lalande 21185's sigil is two sides of a pentagram meeting in the top center point and a thin oval crossing them. The oval represents the five systems of the 18th fire of earth group, the lines energy coming in either to the seven systems or others. RETIAAAUGOEE: Sirius's sigil consists of a vertical line in the middle with a quarter circle running from the middle left to middle bottom and a triangular spiral running clockwise two turns from the top middle point starting down right. This represents complex patterning from outside the seven systems being absorbed by Sirius. ITEREEOGUAAA: Ross 248's sigil is an 8 rotated a bit counterclockwise with a triangle at its center pointing from the top loop to the bottom. This reflects absorbing energy directed to the seven systems in a variety of ways. IAAAUGOEERET: Alpha Centauri's sigil is a rectangular curve with rounded corners starting up from the left side and turning down 180 degrees and running back right at the end of the rectangle. Inside is a 3 1/3 turn triangular spiral starting up-right, down-right, left. The triangular spiral represents complex patterning and the curve the process of drawing this into the seven systems and then sending it on. AUGOEERETIAA: Wolf 359's sigil is a downward arrow with a 1 1/2 turn counterclockwise spiral in the center. This represents energy from outside the seven systems focused in with patterning defined by the seven systems. AAAITEREEOGU: UV Ceti's sigil is a left-hand senicircle with a line running down from the top middle and ending in a 2 turn clockwise spiral in the center. This represents energy from the seven systems becoming patterning outside. MDLI: MDLI's sigil is a pentagram with an arc running from the top left corner of the pentagram through the lower left to a point below its center. The pentagram represents relationships within the galaxy and the curve the emphasis on the seven systems. LIMD: LIMD's sigil is an upward pointing triangle with a small circle in the center, a line from it to the bottom, and two smaller L shapes running up and in towards it. The circle represents the center of the galaxy, the triangle the unified patterns of the galaxy, and the lines ways that energies are implemented within the galaxy. ILDM: ILDM's sigil is interlocking upward and downward pointing triangles with a small circle in the middle and a largerer circle around them. The small circle represents our galactic center, the large one our collection of galaxies, the upward triangle processing within our galaxy, and the downward one processing in the broader context. DMIL: DMIL's sigil is a line running from bottom left toward the center and going into a 3 1/2 turn clockwise inward spiral. This represents influence from the core of the universe running out to us as perceived at the level of the seven systems. Air of Fire: Seeing the creative impulses emanating from the center of the galaxy in interaction with the patterns of the galaxies Air of Fire has four squares corresponding to the elements whose sides are given by the following names: Earth: AENP, ENPA, NPAE, PAEN Air: JDAS, DASJ, ASJD, SJDA Water: IQLE, QLEI, LEIQ, EIQL Fire: NTUN, TUNN, UNNT, NNTU Fire of Fire: Realization of the basic consciousness of the universe. Fire of Fire has two names: TIPMGOEOGELOASOO going inward to the consciousness of the universe and OOSAOLEGOEOGMPIT back outward.